


Ich werde dir jedes Liebeslied singen, das man kennt (bis du die Nacht durchschlafen kannst)

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Moment, nachdem Snow und Red den Jägern entkommen sind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich werde dir jedes Liebeslied singen, das man kennt (bis du die Nacht durchschlafen kannst)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll sing you every known love song (until you can sleep through the night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362946) by [Shadowcrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler). 



Die erste Nacht ist die Schlimmste, als sie erstmal Snows Häuschen erreicht haben und sie endlich aufhören können zu rennen. Aber auf eine Art erscheint es so als wäre das Rennen das Einzige gewesen, was Red aufrecht hielt – die Bewegung und die Notwendigkeit einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen und auf Fallstricke auf dem Waldboden zu achten. Als sie endlich ihr Ziel erreichen, außer Atem und zitternd, hat Snow sie kaum durch die Tür bekommen, bevor Red zu Boden stürzt und ihr Umhang sie umhüllt wie Blut.

 

Blut. Eine schreckliche Analogie, aber es ist die erste, die Snow einfällt – sie kann nicht anders. Und ein Teil von ihr ist vollkommen erstarrt. Ihre Freundin ist eine Mörderin und sie hat ihr geholfen der Bestrafung zu entfliehen. Woher soll sie wissen, dass der rote Mantel Red weiterhin menschlich sein lässt? Was ist, wenn die gerissene, alte Frau nur ihre unverdienten Probleme dem erstbesten, naiven Idioten untergeschoben hat, den sie getroffen hat? Was ist, wenn es alles nur eine Falle ist und alles, was sie für all ihre Mühen bekommt, ist das ihre Kehle herausgerissen wird, während sie schutzlos schläft? Vielleicht sollte sie gehen um der Jagdgesellschaft Bescheid zu sagen und das alles zu Ende bringen.

 

Aber dann sieht Snow nach unten und erblickt Red, die vor Kälte und Angst zittert, als Tränen ohne Hemmung über ihre lieblichen Wangen rinnen und sie weiß, sie könnte dies niemanden jemals antun. Nicht Red, welche so bereit war ihr zu helfen nachdem sie sie beim Stehlen erwischt hatte, welche so lebhaft und süß und _am Leben ist_... nein, Snow kann das nicht einer Freundin antun. Stattdessen kniet sie nieder und nimmt Red vorsichtig in ihre Arme. Red kuschelt sich an sie und weint. Snow lässt sie, streichelt ihr Haar und flüstert ihr leise zu. Nach einer Weile fängt sie an zu singen, Fetzen von Schlafliedern, die sie von weiß woher aufgeschnappt hat, aber es scheint das Mädchen zu trösten, darum fährt sie fort solange wie Red weint.

 

Endlich beruhigt sich Red und sie liegt einfach nur für einen Moment da, zitternd, in Snows Armen. „Lass uns zu Bett gehen“, murmelt Snow. „Du hattest einen langen Tag.“ Red lässt zu, dass Snow sie in das Schlafzimmer führt, ihr Gesicht wäscht und sie in Ersatz-Schlafsachen von Snow steckt. Aber in dem Augenblick, wo Snow sich umdreht um zu gehen (denkend, dass sie die Extra-Liege vor dem Feuer nutzen kann um so Red etwas Freiraum zu geben), greift Red ihren Arm und wimmert „Bitte verlass mich nicht“ in eine Stimme so kläglich, dass Snows Herz schmerzt. Der Schmerz wird schlimmer als sie sich umdreht um das andere Mädchen anzusehen und ihr in die Augen sieht, weitaufgerissen und verängstigt wegen dem Gedanken sich alleine den Alpträumen zu stellen. Alles was sie tun kann ist zu nicken.

 

Es ist eine lange Nacht. Red wacht viele Male auf, manchmal Peters Namen wimmernd, manchmal einfach nur wortlos schluchzend und jedes Mal ist Snow für sie da. Sie singt für sie, wischt die Tränen von ihren Wangen, hält sie manchmal einfach nur fest bis sie aufhört zu zittern und wieder einschläft. In einem der ruhigen Momente, nachdem sie wieder in den Schlaf geglitten war, hält Snow inne um ihre Freundin anzusehen. Ein Streifen Mondlicht umhüllt ihr Gesicht und sie kann sehen, dass Reds Gesichtsausdruck für einen Moment friedlich und immer noch unschuldig ist. Impulsiv lehnt sich Snow vor um einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu drücken und sie schwört von nun an für immer an Reds Seite zu bleiben und zu tun, was auch immer sie kann um ihr zu helfen – egal was passiert.

 

Ende

 


End file.
